The present subject matter relates to the field of plumbing and more specifically to the art of clearing obstructed drain piping. Currently there are a number of devices known in the art designed to clear piping obstructions. Some of these solutions attempt to use compressed air pressure or vacuum suction via a plunging motion to clear the obstruction. However, these solutions fail to meet the needs of the consumer because they don't resolve the water-displacement or cleanliness issues that users experience.
Other solutions attempt to use a mechanical snake-like device, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the industry because these devices require a measure of mechanical competency and still result in dirty-water-displacement, dirty-water-splashing, and general long-term cleanliness issues of the devices.
Still other solutions seek to resolve the issue with adhesive coverings that trap air. However, these solutions also fail to meet industry needs because users must clean the rim before applying the adhesive barrier. In addition, these devices are not conducive to a living environment, such as a bathroom, and must be kept stored in such a way that they are not necessarily close to the obstructed pipe and increase the possibility of water overflow issues.
It would be desirable to have a device that is an alternative to the generally-accepted plunging/snaking/air-trapping devices used to clear an obstruction from a toilet discharge or other drain. Further, it would also be desirable that this alternative device be capable of preventing back splash or, as it is more commonly understood, splashing dirty water all over the user and the floor/carpet/rug as a result of the standard up/down plunging technique or the general displacement of water that occurs when a standard plunger is inserted into a full bowl of dirty toilet water, causing excess spillage onto the floor before the drain is cleared.
Furthermore, it would also be desirable to have a device that can, optionally, be kept clean and dry during the process of clearing an obstruction thereby minimizing clean-up or the transference of bacteria to other areas.
Further still, it would be desirable to have a device that is small and easy to store and/or display next to the obstruction-prone drain or pipe for quick access and use. In addition, it would be desirable to have a device that does not require mechanical or physical dexterity to operate. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the industry for an alternative device and associated method that will clear an obstructed drain or pipe without splashing, that can remain clean and dry during and after use, that can be stored or displayed nearby for quick access and immediate use, and is simple and easy to use, not requiring substantial strength, dexterity or hand/eye coordination efforts to accomplish the task.